Something
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kyungsoo yang polos, harus pasrah saat kehilangan kegadisannya. Awalnya dia malu-malu. Tapi lama-lama Kyungsoo ketagihan juga. /KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO/ EXO/ GS!/ LEMON (19 )
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo yang polos, harus pasrah saat kehilangan kegadisannya** **.**

 **Awalnya dia malu-malu.**

 **Tapi lama-lama Kyungsoo ketagihan juga.**

.

.

.

.

" **Something** **"**

.

 **Kai, Kyungsoo, KaiSoo**

.

 **GS! Mature, Lemon (19+)**

.

.

.

.

 _ **©Begundal Busuk**_ **feat Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo, adalah seorang gadis 15 tahun yang tinggal bersama dengan dua sahabatnya. Minseok dan Baekhyun. Mereka tinggal disebuah gang sempit daerah Busan. Sudah sekitar 5 tahun ketiga gadis itu tinggal bersama. Dengan nasib yang sama pula, yatim piatu.

Karena faktor ekonomi yang kurang, ketiga gadis itu sepakat untuk bekerja. Minseok, yang memiliki usia paling tua diantara mereka -19 tahun- bekerja sebagai pegawai toko beras diujung gang. Baekhyun yang memiliki usia 18 tahun bekerja sebagai tukang cuci disalah satu rumah besar milik kepala desa. Sementara Kyungsoo, bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dari peternakan sapi milik Tuan Changmin.

Minseok terkadang pulang membawa sekantong beras sebagai upah, Baekhyun diberi bonus sisa makanan dan beberapa lembar Won, sementara Kyungsoo hanya akan menunduk malu sebab hanya beberapa koin yang bisa ia bawa pulang, dengan tubuh basah dan penuh noda susu.

Kyungsoo akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kadang-kadang berangkat bekerja dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Sudah biasa sebetulnya, namun yang namanya remaja pasti merasa lelah juga.

Satu kotak berisi 12 botol susu, adalah yang harus Kyungsoo antarkan pagi ini. Jauh dari jumlah yang biasa ia dapatkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kyungsoo," Tuan Changmin berucap ketika melihat tatapan memohon gadis itu agar diberi tambahan botol, "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau kehilangan semua pelanggan karena hasil kerjamu yang serampangan."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebentar. Tanpa menyela maupun membela diri, gadis mungil itu berjalan keluar dengan langkah berat. Kepalanya langsung berputar, sepertinya gaji hari ini tak akan lebih dari tiga lembar Won saja. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Minseok dan Baekhyun nanti.

Selusin botol susu nyaris selesai diantar oleh Kyungsoo. Tinggal satu lagi, pesanan salah satu pelanggan tetap Tuan Changmin yang tinggal disebuah apartemen.

 _Tok, tok, tok…_

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang laki-laki dewasa muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

Laki-laki itu tampan. Berkulit sedikit gelap dengan tatanan rambut yang dinaikkan keatas. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma mint dari kemeja putih yang digulungnya sampai siku. Terlihat seperti orang yang berkecukupan, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai kaus dan rok pendek kumal.

"Ya?"

Laki-laki itu bertanya, membuyarkan kekaguman yang dibuat Kyungsoo pada kepalanya.

"A-ah… saya kemari mengantarkan susu pesanan anda, Tuan." ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terbata. Ia menunduk sedikit begitu sang laki-laki tampan terlihat mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu bututnya. Tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo malah gugup.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah memesan susu padamu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung.

"T-tapi Tuan Changmin memberiku alamat yang-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu melihat dua digit angka tepat disamping pintu apartemen laki-laki itu. Tiga puluh tujuh. Mata kecokelatan gadis itu menunduk, menatap angka yang tertulis pada sebuah kertas berbau susu ditangannya. Apartemen Blok E nomor tiga puluh satu. Ludah ditelan paksa oleh kerongkongannya. Kyungsoo gugup. Diam-diam mengumpati tulisan Tuan Changmin yang tak lebih baik dari tulisan seorang dokter.

"Jadi?" Laki-laki itu menunggu. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi masih setia mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat.

Kyungsoo nyengir, perlihatkan gigi-gigi mungil yang berjajar rapi terbungkus bibir hati, "M-maaf Tuan, sepertinya saya salah pintu. Seharusnya apartemen nomor tiga puluh satu."

"Atas nama Oh Sehun?"

Mata kecokelatan kembali menunduk. Membaca tulisan pada kertas itu lagi, lalu mengangguk.

"Y-ya benar, atas nama Tuan Oh Sehun."

"Sehun sedang keluar kota. Dia baru saja berangkat." Laki-laki itu berucap datar.

"O-oh… begitu." Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. Kepalanya langsung berputar-putar, menghitung-hitung jumlah gaji yang akan ia terima hari ini. "Ba-baiklah Tuan, maaf sudah mengganggu anda. Saya pamit du-"

"Berapa harganya?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip tiga kali, "A-apanya?"

"Susumu."

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat itu semakin bulat. Entah atas dasar apa pipinya bersemu merah. Ucapan Baekhyun kemarin mengenai laki-laki dewasa penyuka gadis remaja langsung terbayang begitu saja. Baekhyun bilang laki-laki seperti itu akan langsung menawar harga pada gadis-gadis remaja yang ditemuinya. Kalaupun tidak ada kesepakatan harga, mereka bisa bernegosiasi. Berhubung Kyungsoo adalah gadis polos yang awam dengan hal-hal semacam itu, jadi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya tersipu, "M-maaf, Tuan susu saya-"

"Jika yang ada dikepalamu itu bukanlah 'susu' yang ada didalam botol itu, percayalah aku tidak akan menolak."

Laki-laki dewasa itu memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari pikiran-pikiran aneh akibat terlalu percaya pada omongan Baekhyun.

"O-oh… susu ini tidak dijual, Tuan. Tuan Oh Sehun sudah berlangganan, jadi secara otomatis beliau sudah membayar tiap bulannya pada Tuan Changmin." jelas Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk malu, lalu terdengar gumaman dari sang laki-laki dewasa.

"Kalau 'punyamu' berapa harganya?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa malu membuat gadis itu gagal fokus. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa membaca maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan itu.

"Sudah saya bilang, susu ini tidak dijual, Tuan."

"Kalau aku memaksa… bagaimana?"

Mata bulat kecokelatan itu menengadah. Menatap mata hitam pekat yang sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir, kalau Tuan Sehun tidak menerima pesanan susu ini, otomatis Kyungsoo akan membawanya kembali kepeternakan. Dan membawa pulang botol susu yang masih utuh berarti akan mengurangi gajinya. Mana berani Kyungsoo meminum susu itu untuk mengecoh Tuan Changmin. Ia trauma. Pernah suatu kali Kyungsoo ketahuan, dan dirinya hanya diberi dua keping koin sebagai upah. Dan saat detik-detik Kyungsoo kehilangan gajinya tiba-tiba laki-laki dewasa ini memberinya penawaran. Kyungsoo jelas sangat tertarik.

"Anda menyukai susu?"

"Ya, aku penikmat 'susu'. Apalagi yang segar seperti milikmu."

Kyungsoo berbinar. Menerima tawaran laki-laki itu. Tak sadar jika apa yang Baekhyun katakana telah terjadi padanya.

Tanpa rasa curiga Kyungsoo menurut ketika laki-laki dewasa itu menyuruhnya masuk. Kyungsoo berjalan keruang tamu, meletakkan botol susu diatas meja. Bayangan berlembar-lembar uang dan beberapa keping koin membutakan pikirannya. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu jika definisi susu dari sang lelaki tampan berbeda dengan yang dia pikirkan.

"Bawa saja kemari." Kyungsoo menoleh ketika suara berat itu kembali mengudara. Mengamati sang laki-laki dewasa yang berjalan menuju kesebuah kamar. Alis Kyungsoo mengerut. _Oh, mungkin sekalian memberinya tip_ , pikir otak polosnya. Jadi Kyungsoo bawa lagi botol susu itu, mengikuti sang laki-laki berkulit tan masuk kekamar. Pintu ditutp, dua makluk beda jenis kelamin berada dalam satu ruangan. Dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu tip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Sini." Ucap laki-laki itu, menepuk pelan ranjang yang ia duduki. Kyungsoo menurut, meski dirinya semakin bingung.

"Tuan, susunya bagaimana?"

"Kai." Jawab laki-laki itu tidak nyambung.

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Kai."

"O-oh.. b-baiklah… Kai. Lalu, ini susunya bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengangkat botol susu yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Minum saja susunya."

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut semakin dalam, "Bukannya anda yang ingin meminum susu?"

Kai duduk mendekat. Lengannya yang kencang berotot bergesekkan dengan lengan mulus Kyungsoo, "Ya, tapi bukan susu itu."

Gugup tiba-tiba melanda. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Jemari tangan kanan Kai bergerak, menyentuh belakang leher gadis manis yang mungil. Menelan ludah paksa, Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap biasa, "L-lau susu apa?"

Kai tersenyum miring, jemari tangan menjalar kedepan, menyentuh dada Kyungsoo yang padat dari balik kaus biru terang. Kai meremasnya pelan-pelan.

"Ahn!" Kyungsoo mendesah kaget. Tubuhnya yang awam merinding begitu remasan itu ia rasakan di payudara kanan.

"Susu yang ini." Ucap Kai dengan suara rendah. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang gelisah. Ucapan Baekhyun kembali terngiang. Inikah yang dimaksud oleh gadis bermata sipit itu?

Mata kecokelatan Kyungsoo mengerjap, melirik kesamping sebentar. Ada takut, gugup, dan penasaran. Sementara itu, mata Kai yang hitam mengkilat, "Siapa namamu?"

"K-Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Berapa gajimu?" Kai bertanya, berbisik tepat disisi wajah Kyungsoo. Aroma mint yang diciumnya tadi kembali terasa. Kali ini semakin kuat.

"Hanya beberapa lembar Won. Tergantung susu yang saya antar."

Kai bergumam pelan. Tangannya kembali bergerak, meremas-remas payudara Kyungsoo dari balik kaus lusuh itu. Gadis lima belas tahun mendesah pelan. Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya yang panas menyentuh telinga merah Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Kai mengecup. Kyungsoo menggeliat geli.

"Mnh… j-jangan, Tuan."

Menulikan pendengaran, Kai melumat telinga merah. Kedua tangan kekar merengkuh tubuh bergetar. Kelopak mata tertutup. Kening mengerut dalam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

"Uungh." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan desahan. Tubuhnya terasa aneh saat lidah liar yang basah menjilati telinganya. Kecupan turun kecerukan leher putih mulus sang gadis. Kai bergumam. Decap riuh terdengar saat menyesap leher itu, mengecup, menghisap. Meninggalkan noda-noda kemerahan disana-sini.

"Ngh. K-kai."

Kai mengangkat wajah. Mata gelap itu berkilat penuh gairah. Tangan kekar mengusap wajah Kyungsoo. Lembut. Mata kecokelatan terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan bening yang sudah berubah, melirik lemah.

"Kyungsoo." Kai memanggil dengan suara rendah dan dalam. Jemari mengusap bibir tebal menggoda. Kyungsoo menatap sayu. Napas terengah. Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup saat bibir Kai bergerak mencicipi bibir ranum perawan.

"Mngh!" Kyungsoo mendesah. Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan. Tangan Kai bergerak menahan tengkuk. Ciuman berubah panas dan dalam. Lidah melesak masuk kedalam mulut yang terbuka. Maksud hati ingin mengambil napas, justru Kyungsoo harus berhadapan dengan lidah Kai yang liar dan basah.

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya. Iris hitam sedang memandangnya lekat. Tubuh memanas. Gairah datang ketika tangan Kai yang lain kembali meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang bebas. Gadis yang tanpa pengalaman itu terlena, menyentuh ujung kemeja putih sang laki-laki tampan. Sentuhan kecil itu berubah menjadi usapan. Memberi tanda yang membuat mata hitam kelam semakin berkilat.

Ciuman panas terhenti. Kai memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk bernapas. Gadis lima belas itu terengah. Dadanya yang berisi kembang kempis meraup udara. Dua tangan bergetar meremas kemeja putih. Tengkuknya yang sudah bernoda diusap pelan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir geli.

"Nah, Kyungsoo." Kai berbisik pelan. "Berikan 'susumu' padaku."

OoO

.

 **Something**

.

OoO

Do Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis pengantar susu. Pagi-pagi sekali dirinya sudah berangkat bekerja. Mengetuk pintu satu kepintu yang lain, memberikan botol susu pada pelanggan, lalu pulang. Normalnya seperti itu. Namun, saat ini, ketika botol susunya ludes, Kyungsoo tidak langsung pulang. Dirinya justru terjebak dikamar seorang laki-laki tampan yang sudah dewasa, yang memberinya sebuah penawaran, lalu menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Kai. Laki-laki tan itu menyuruh Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo menurut saja. Pun, ketika Kai menyuruhnya telentang diatas ranjang. Kyungsoo tidak menolak sama sekali. Pemikiran gadis polos. Ia hanya mengerjap, memandang Kai yang berdiri disamping ranjang. Laki-laki tampan itu menunduk, mengamati gadis manis yang terlihat pasrah sambil memeluk botol susu miliknya.

"T-tuan, apa yang ak-"

"Kai." Potong Kai, masih betah berdiri.

"K-kai, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan merasa aneh dengan panggilan pada laki-laki tampan itu. Belum terbiasa.

Dengusan terdengar. Lalu Kyungsoo rasakan tubuh Kai bergerak, merangkak naik diatas tubuh Kyungsoo yang seketika menegang, gugup.

"Menurutmu?" suara itu berbisik dengan nada yang menggetarkan jiwa. Dua manik hitam kelam menatap sepasang mata bulat kecokelatan, "Apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki dewasa pada seorang gadis ketika dalam posisi seperti ini, hm?"

Wajah manis itu bersemu merah. Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Gugup luar biasa saat tangan besar itu meraba dadanya lagi. Diremas lagi. Kyungsoo gigit bibirnya, menahan desahan.

"Ternyata Sehun tidak bohong saat menyebutmu 'susu' segar." gumam Kai mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"S-susu... a-apa?"

Kyungsoo yang polos bertanya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kai justru semakin liar meremas dadanya. Pelan-pelan tangan Kai menarik dua tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Dikuncinya tepat diatas kepala gadis itu. Tangan besarnya yang bebas meraba ujung kaus Kyungsoo. Menariknya keatas hingga perlihatkan sebuah bra hitam dibaliknya.

Kai bersiul, dan wajah gadis itu semakin merah dibuatnya. Tubuhnya sudah menegang, apalagi saat merasakan tangan besar Kai yang beralih meraba perut ratanya.

"K-Kai... a-apa yang anda- ahhn..." tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menegang. Menggeliat pelan ketika bra hitamnya disibak keatas. Menampilkan dua gundukan yang padat menggoda. Kai lalu menyentuhnya penuh kehati-hatian. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang masih gadis lima belas, tapi tubuhnya seperti gadis usia dua puluhan. Padat dan menggoda.

"Lihat Kyungsoo, 'susu'mu sangat segar. Disentuh sedikit saja langsung tegang. Nakal sekali." Kai menyeringai. Suka melihat 'susu'Kyungsoo yang kenyal dan besar. Usapan berubah menjadi cubitan. Memainkan puting Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah muda, lalu diremasnya sedikit keras.

"Ahn!- Mngh...! K-Kaih..." Desahan keluar sebab tangan Kai menyentuh dada kiri dan kanannya bergantian.

Kai memandang puting merah muda yang menegang. Bibir bawahnya ia basahi. Lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya. Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo ketika lidahnya terjulur. Menyesap payudara kanan gadis itu sensual.

 _Slurp!_

"Ahn!"

 _Slurp!_

 _Slurp_!

"Mng! Aahng!"

Kai menyeringai. Mulutnya terbuka. Memandang puting Kyungsoo yang mengkilap basah. Ia dekatkan lagi mulutnya, lalu dijilatnya lagi. Pelan-pelan, jilatan berubah menjadi hisapan kuat. Mata bulat kecokelatan itu membelalak. Tubuhnya yang berisi melengkung indah, dada membusung seolah meminta Kai untuk menyesap payudaranya lebih kuat.

"Ngh! K-Kai.."

Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi menahan tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak. Kai masih menghisap payudara kanan, sementara tangan kirinya ikut bergabung meremas payudara kiri. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Mungkin jika ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri adalah hal biasa, tapi disentuh sedemikian erotis oleh orang lain Kyungsoo baru pertama kali merasakannya.

Rasa geli dan nikmat mengaburkan kewarasan. Kyungsoo yang polos, bergerak mengeliat. Menyingkap rok pendek yang ia kenakan. Celana dalamnya sudah basah. Kai menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gairah besar. Tubuh bagian atas gadis itu sudah telanjang, serta membengkak akibat sesapan dan gigitan nakal darinya.

Kai membuka mulut lagi, kali ini ia dekatkan pada puting kiri. Sesapan-sesapan lembut ia berikan. Sebabkan bibir sang gadis mendesah tertahan.

"Engh! K-Kai..." tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang bergetar bergerak menyentuh rambut hitam Kai. Kai menyedot kuat-kuat, hingga sentuhan pada rambutnya berubah menjadi jambakan ringan. Kai menyeringai, Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhannya.

Hisapan berhenti. Kai menarik wajahnya dari dua puting yang membengkak. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah. Kai puas melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bergairah. Wajah Kyungsoo lebih merah, dengan dua mata bulat yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tatapan beralih pada tubuh bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Celana dalam yang basah mengintip malu-malu.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati sentuhanku, Kyungsoo." tangan besar itu beralih menyentuh kegadisan Kyungsoo. Menyingkap rok pendek itu dengan sensual, "Lihat, celana dalammu sudah basah."

Kyungsoo menekuk kaki, berusaha menyembunyikan asetnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut. "J-jangan lihat!"

Kai diam. Ia bangkit berdiri. Menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang berantakan. Celana panjangnya sudah turun sampai lantai. Menampilkan celana dalam cokelat yang membungkus kemaluan tegang. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan geduban kencang. Semetara tanpa sadar Kai melepas rok dari pinggulnya.

Kai menjilat bibirnya lagi. Tersenyum tipis menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang lucu. Lalu laki-laki tampan itu merangkak naik, menekuk lutut tepat disebelah dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, sebab gundukan dibalik celana dalam cokelat yang tadi dia lihat sudah mengacung tegang didepan mulutnya. Tangan besar meraba pipinya, dengan senyum mengembang mata tajam itu mengisyaratkan sebuah kata.

"Hisap, Kyungsoo."

.

OoO

 **Something**

OoO

.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melirik wajah Kai yang tengah menunduk tersenyum tampan. Lengan bergetar bergerak pelan, memegang batang cokelat berotot yang sudah menegang.

Kai mendesis. Merasakan kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo begitu pas menyentuh benda kebanggaannya. Tangannya yang besar mengelus pipi tembam, "Hisap, Kyungsoo."

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo dekatkan mulutnya. Merasakan benda panjang itu sudah begitu keras. Menjilat lubang kecil yang kemerahan, membuat Kai mendesis nikmat.

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan batang Kai. Merasakan urat-urat gagah yang mengukir ditiap bagian. Berkedut pelan.

Kai mengamati bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo mulai mengocok kemaluannya. Menjilatinya dengan lidah basah. Membuat kedutan batang Kai semakin keras.

Kocokan semakin menjadi. Mata hitam tak lepas memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang penasaran. Menggemaskan.

Gadis lima belas itu mulai menikmati. Manik cokelat berbinar. Sebab penasaran semakin besar. Ia ciumi kemaluan Kai. Lalu melirik wajah tampan itu sebentar. Kai mengangguk, mengantarkan maksud supaya Kyungsoo lekas menghisap kemaluannya.

 _Slurp!_

Kyungsoo memasukkan batang Kai pada mulutnya. Kai mengehela napas. Denyutan semakin terasa.

 _Slurp!_

Kyungsoo begitu awam dengan hal semacam ini. Dirinya belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Bahkan menonton film dewasa saja belum pernah. Jadi dirinya hanya mengikuti insting saja. Menatap wajah Kai yang menegang. Ikut tersenyum ketika si laki-laki tampan tersenyum padanya.

"Hmp! Eungh!"

Kepala Kyungsoo bergerak maju mundur. Entah instingnya yang sudah terlalu liar, tangan mungilnya bergerak mengelus paha dalam Kai yang masih terbungkus celana hitam. Meraba-raba, lalu berpindah pada testis Kai yang membengkak. Meremasnya pelan.

"Ya… hisap terus Kyungsoo." Kai membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai, memberi semangat. "Hisap lebih dalamh."

Kyungsoo menurut. Melebarkan mulut, lalu memasukkan kemaluan Kai lebih dalam. Menyesapnya, menggoda dengan lidah yang sudah panas. Liur menetes tanpa diperintah. Kyungsoo dan Kai benar-benar jatuh pada nikmat mereka masing-masing.

Kai semakin dalam memasukkan kemaluannya. Bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat sang gadis manis sedikit tersedak.

"Longgarkan kerongkonganmu."

Kyungsoo menurut. Melebarkan kerongkongannya sesuai perintah Kai. Kemaluan bergerak semakin dalam lagi. Menuju kerongkongan Kyungsoo yang sempit. Kyungsoo mual. Merasakan kemaluan Kai yang masuk terlalu dalam. Perutnya melilit. Namun rasa nikmat mengaburkan semuanya.

"Tahan Kyungsoo." Kai menyodok semakin dalam. Hingga Kyungsoo terbatuk. Sesak hinggap pada paru-parunya. Setelah Kai mengeluarkan kemaluannya, manik hitam itu menatap Kyungsoo yang memerah. Menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai bergairah, Kyungsoo."

Wajah manis itu semakin merah, diam-diam tersipu malu. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup puting Kyungsoo yang membengkak.

"Sekarang giliranku. Buka kakimu."

.

OoO

 **Something**

OoO

.

Kaki jenjang terbuka lebar. Kai duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkang. Pelumas ada ditangan, tutupnya sudah dibuka. Gadis manis gugup menatap pelumas berujung mungil. Ujung itu didekatkan pada lubang sempit yang kering. Satu tangan Kai menahan kaki agar tetap terbuka.

"Tahan." Ujung mungil memaksa masuk. Tubuh polos menegang. Hanya beberapa detik pelumas itu masuk dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket yang dingin didalam lubang. Saat pelumas ditutup lagi, Kyungsoo penasaran.

"I-itu tadi untuk apa?"

Kai menatap lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Diusapnya pipi gembil gadis itu lalu tersenyum, "Supaya aku lebih mudah saat menyiapkanmu."

"Menyiapkan? Untuk ap- ahhng!" Kyungsoo mendesah, kaget sekaligus sakit. Lubangnya dimasuki. Jari tengah melesak masuk tanpa permisi. Kai mendesis.

"Kendalikan sebentar otot lubangmu, Kyungsoo." Jari tengah mulai maju mundur. Sesekali bergerak memutar merenggangkan otot yang ketat.

"Ahn… s-sakit.. nghn!" mata terpejam dengan kening mengerut. Lubang sempit terasa aneh saat jari tengah bergerak didalam. Jari bertambah satu. Tubuh polos semakin menegang. Sakit luar biasa. Lubang Kyungsoo terasa dirobek.

"Uhhng… K-Kai. S-sakit sekali."

Kai diam sebentar. Tangan kiri mengusap kemaluan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membelalak. Otot lubang mengetat tanpa disuruh. Kai bergumam. Membayangkan bagaimana lubang ketat itu menghimpit kemaluannya.

Dua jari masih bergerak, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar. Sebabkan tubuh polos gadis lima belas melengkung. Membusungkan dadanya pertanda sakit luar biasa.

Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia dekatkan wajahnya, menjilat payudara Kyungsoo yang semakin besar dan padat. Memainkan lidahnya disana, memutari puting yang sudah basah, lalu menyesapnya pelan.

"Ahng.. ahhh!"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Menikmati sentuhan yang membuatnya lupa pada rasa sakit dikemaluannya. Kai bergerak maju, melepas dua jarinya dari lubang Kyungsoo. Ia buka kaki Kyungsoo lebih lebar. Tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari payudara Kyungsoo, Kai meraih pelumas yang berada disampingnya. Membuka tutupnya lalu melumuri kemaluannya sendiri.

Tangannya menahan kaki Kyungsoo agar semakin lebar. Menggesekkan sebentar kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang mengkilat. Kai melepas bibirnya dari payudara gadis itu, "Tahan, ini akan lebih sakit." Ucap Kai sembari mendorong pinggulnya pelan. Melesak masuk, membobol lubang perawan.

"Akh! S-sakit!" Kyungsoo menjerit panik. Manik kecokelatan basah oleh air asin. Rasa panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Menatap Kai dengan memelas. Kai tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, untuk itu dia mendekat. Memberi kecupan pada ujung mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tahan sebentar lagi." Kecupan ia berikan pada pelupuk mata. Tangan besar mengelus pipinya lagi. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan. Kyungsoo terpaku. Terpesona oleh wajah tampan yang menatapnya dengan kasih sayang. Bibir merah Kyungsoo diraup. Dilumatnya penuh gairah.

"Mng! Mmm-ngh! Hm-mm!" Desahan keluar, tubuhnya perlahan rileks, dan otot lubang mulai merenggang. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, pinggul Kai mendorong dengan cepat dan kasar. Kemaluan Kai diremas kuat-kuat. Otot nakal bergerak-gerak. Ciuman terlepas. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, lalu teriakan keras terdengar memenuhi kamar.

Air mata mengalir. Sakit, perih, panas. Darah segar dari selaput perawan mengalir melewati pahanya. Kyungsoo terisak. Kai mengecup pipi gembilnya. Mendesis pelan, menahan nikmat oleh remasan otot-otot nakal.

" _Fuck!_ Rileks, Kyungsoo." Umpat Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Merengkuh tubuh berotot. Memeluk erat dan menagis didada Kai. Kai mengehela napas maklum. Ia peluk tubuh polos sang gadis manis. Memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya.

.

OoO

 **Something**

oOo

.

Beberapa menit Kai hanya diam. Membiarkan Kyungsoo merengkuhnya dengan kuat. Gadis itu masih menyembunyikan wajah didada bidang berotot. Kai sabar menunggu. Menepis nafsu yang menyelubungi kepalanya. Ia tahu rasa jika sakit Kyungsoo pasti melebihi rasa sakit apapun yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Masih sakit?"

Kai bertanya, pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo terdiam. "S-sedikit." Gumaman terdengar. Perlahan ia longgarkan pelukannya bermaksud melihat wajah sang gadis manis.

Kai terperangah. Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi semakin merah. Mata bengkak oleh tangisan. Menjadi lebih sayu dan menggoda. Kyungsoo masih perawan, beberapa menit lalu masih malu-malu. Namun kini Kai bisa melihat sesuatu didalam mata itu. Sebuah gairah.

"R-rasanya aneh." Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu. Kai berdehem.

"Apa?"

"Didalam sana." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Rasanya seperti ada yang sedang berdenyut-denyut."

Kai mendengus. Ia kecup bibi Kyungsoo sekilas. "Ya, bagimu sedikit aneh. Tapi bagiku, ini luar biasa."

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah. Mereka kembali terdiam. Kai masih menunggu. Pun, Kyungsoo. Tidak sabar, gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"K-kenapa tidak bergerak?"

Seringai tipis terlihat, "Kau ingin aku bergerak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jangan ditanya seperti apa wajah gadis itu. Kyungsoo pasti merasa sangat malu.

"Kemaluanku nyaris lemas karena lama menunggu."

"T-tapi aku kan-nghh!" kemaluan bergerak keluar. Setelah berada diujung manik Kyungsoo menatap mata hitam penasaran. Kai berseringai, lalu melesakkan kemlauannya dengan keras didalam Kyungsoo.

"AHN!" Kai menghela napas. Otot lubang Kyungsoo kembali mengetat. Meremat kemaluannya dengan luar biasa nikmat. Kai mendesis, mata tajamnya menutup pelan-pelan. Kai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menghantam titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu semakin menggila.

"Ngh- Ugh!- Mmphh!" Kyungsoo mendesah. Kaki terbuka lebar tanpa sadar. Memberi akses lebih leluasa lagi bagi Kai.

Kai masih menghentak kemaluan Kyungsoo. Makin lama temponya makin keras. Gadis polos yang seksi itu mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang. Kai mendekat, menyesap kembali putting payudara Kyungsoo yang bergoyang minta dihisap.

"Ahn! Mmph- K-Kai."

Kai menjawab dengan sedotan kuat. Kedua tangan bergerak memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin kencang. Desahan dan eraman silih berganti. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa pada titik sensitifnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak. Timbulkan suara riuh dari pertemuan dua kulit kemaluan. Becek, dan Kai rasa ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Eratkan ototmu, Kyungsoo. Remas lebih kuat lagi."

Kai berkata dengan geraman. Kyungsoo merasakan aneh pada perutnya. Seiring hentakan keras itu berirama, tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali. Lima hentakan, dirinya merasa sesuatu keluar dari kemaluannya. Bersama itu, hangat dari sperma Kai menyembur kedalam dirinya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Sperma keluar tanpa jeda. Memenuhi rahim Kyungsoo dengan hangat yang nikmat. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Terdiam sebentar. Menikmati puncak kenikmatan yang tak juga menghilang. Kemaluan dikeluarkan perlahan, timbulkan desahan ringan dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Kai bergerak, semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang berkeringat. Dada besar menempel pada dada bidang yang berotot. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Astaga!"

Kyungsoo tersentak begitu teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"B-bagaimana dengan susunya? Anda tidak mau meminumnya?"

"Susu?"

Kai melirik dada Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu merabanya pelan.

"Kau mau memberikannya lagi?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Malu sebab Kai menggodanya.

"B-bukan susu yang itu."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap botol susu yang tergeletak disisi ranjang. Mengerti, Kai lalu mengambil napas. "Untukmu saja."

"Ha?"

"Iya, untukmu saja." Lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Tapi nanti Tuan Changmin tahu. Bagaimana kalau gajiku dipotong? Aku tidak bisa menabung untuk sekolah." Kyungsoo merengut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam.

Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo pelan-pelan, mengarahkan wajah itu supaya bertatapan dengannya.

"Berapa gajimu tadi? Aku lupa."

Kyungsoo terkesiap. "K-kadang-kadang lima keping koin. Kalau sedang beruntung aku bisa mendapat beberapa lembar won."

Kai menatap mata itu lamat-lamat. "Nanti akan aku suruh Changmin menaikkan gajimu."

"Kau kenal dengan Tuan Changmin?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dia bawahanku."

"Oh… bawah- APA?!"

"Yha! Telingaku sakit kalau kau berteriak seperti itu."

Kai menyetuh daun telinganya. Kyungsoo meringis. Dahinya disentil tiba-tiba.

"Oiya. Kau masih ingin sekolah?" Kai tanya. Penasaran juga akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Kai terdiam. "Aku yang akan menyekolahkanmu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Mata kecokelatannya menatap mata hitam itu penuh tanya.

"Jangan tanya apapun. Karena aku sudah memutuskan, setelah lulus, kau harus menjadi istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kepada para readers yang sudah membaca "Something". Ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya kepikiran atas publish nya karya ini hingga saya memutuskan untuk menulis permintaan maaf disini.

Jadi, sebenarnya fiksi ini adalah karya author **Begundal Busuk**. Saya baru tahu kemarin melalui salah satu reader yang memberi informasi kepada saya. Awalnya saya pikir fiksi ini adalah benar-benar karya dari author **chachahosh** (yang meminta saya mempublish fiksi ini melalui pesan chat). Tapi setelah saya cek akun author **Begundal Busuk** , ternyata memang ini adalah karya beliau yang berjudul **MILK** dengan cast **Levi** dan **Eren** (tokoh anime (kalau saya tidak salah)).

Kemarin saya sudah menghubungi author **Begundal Busuk** dan **MEMINTA MAAF** secara langsung kepada beliau atas publish-nya karya ini di akun saya. Dan beliau sangat berbesar hati untuk membiarkan saya mempublish karya ini dengan cast KaiSoo. Saya juga sudah melakukan diskusi secara pribadi dengan author **chachahosh** dan beliau sudah meminta maaf kepada saya.

Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah menghargai karya-karya saya selama ini. Diluar itu, saya benar-benar tidak ada pikiran untuk memplagiat, menjiplak atau apapun itu dengan cara yang tidak baik. Saya minta semua readers yang sudah membaca "Something" dapat memaklumi, dan tidak meninggalkan kalimat yang mengandung unsur menjelekkan pihak manapun lewat review maupun PM. Terimakasih.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214


End file.
